Alternatywne Uniwersa!
by Archeopteryks
Summary: Kto ich nie kocha? Z tym, że będę zamieszczać tu nie klasyczne ,,co by było gdyby", a zupełnie nowe, odlotowe wszechświaty. Zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak by wyglądało życie Smocząt Przeznaczenia, jako Wojowników z serii napisanej przez Erin Hunter? Lub gdyby miały zwierzoduchy Jeżeli chcielibyście zobaczyć jakiś konkretny wszechswiat, dajcie znać w komentarzach :)
1. Chapter 1: Zwierzoduchy

**A/N Witamy w Erdas! Nasza kochana piątka nie dość, że dostaje ludzki wygląd to jeszcze przyzywa zwierzoduchy! Uniwersum pożyczone od serii ,,Spirit Animals" należącej do... eee... nie wiem kogo, bo każda kolejna część jest pisana przez innego autora. W każdym razie nie do mnie. Uwaga, w przeciwieństwie do następnego rozdziału ten zawiera spoilery, więc odradzam czytać tym, którzy nie znają fabuły ,,Skrzydeł Ognia" do wydarzeń ,,Najjaśniejszej nocy". Ach, i ochrzciłam Gwiezdnego Lotnika ,,Robertem", głównie z tego powodu, że nie mogłam dopasować jego imienia do ludzkich standardów. ,,Clay" zostaje w swojej oryginalnej formie z tego samego powodu. Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, to angielskie imię Łupka. Dajcie znać co o tym sądzicie!**

**Miłego czytania**

**Archie :)**

\- Jak myślicie, uda wam się przywołać zwierzoducha? – zapytał nerwowo Clay. Już za kilka minut jego i jego przyjaciół czekała Ceremonia Nektaru. Od kilku dni byli kłębkiem nerwów, niepewni co ona przyniesie.

\- Pfft, to nie kwestia ,,czy" tylko ,,jakiego"!

No dobrze, nie wszyscy byli zestresowani. Ale Tsunami nigdy nie brakowało pewności siebie. Niebieskooka wojowniczka z Archipelagu Stu Wysp, rzadko kiedy dawała poznać po sobie strach czy niepewność. Clay osobiście miał obawy co do wyniku ceremonii. Zwłaszcza, że jako najstarszy miał spróbować Nektaru pierwszy.

On i jego przyjaciele wychowali się co prawda wśród Zielonych Płaszczy, ale uzgodnili miedzy sobą, że postąpią według tradycji rodzimego kontynentu chłopaka.

\- To jakiego się spodziewasz? – Clay wrócił do tematu.

\- Mątwy – Gloria odezwała się, nim Tsunami zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

\- Ej! – zaprotestowała wojowniczka – Lepsza mątwa niż motylek!

Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna jedynie przewróciła oczami.

\- Zwracam ci uwagę, że tam skąd pochodzę, jest mnóstwo rzeczy o wiele groźniejszych niż motyle. – odparła - W zasadzie to praktycznie wszystko w dżungli jest niebezpieczne. – dodała po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Przykro mi Tsunami, ona ma rację – wtrącił Robert, nerwowo poprawiając zsuwające się okulary – ale ty za to masz szansę na coś pięknego i niesamowitego. Biorąc pod uwagę różnorodność i oryginalność gatunków, zamieszkujących obszar…

\- Po za tym, to wcale nie musi być zwierzę z twojego kontynentu! – Przerwała mu Słonko, najmłodsza z grupy. Robert Starflight miał w zwyczaju dawać przydługie i nudnawe wykłady z absolutnie każdej dziedziny, od Wielkich Bestii, przez historię Erdas, na lekarstwie na katar kończąc. Jakim cudem chłopiec ze Stetriolu to wszystko pamiętał, było po za czyimkolwiek pojęciem.

\- Może się okazać, że przywołasz tygrysa czy coś! – drobna blondynka wykrzyknęła z przejęciem. Teoretycznie pochodziła z Nilo, chociaż ze swoją jasną skórą i zielonymi oczami w ogóle na to nie wyglądała.

\- O jakim zwierzęciu marzycie? – spytała, chcąc rozładować sytuację

\- Ja ucieszę się z każdego, chociaż miło by było, żeby mój zwierzoduch był inteligentny – stwierdził Robert

\- Coś walecznego i groźnego! – natychmiast wykrzynęła Tsunami

Gloria jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, jakby było jej obojętne czy w ogóle coś się pojawi.

\- Nie róbcie sobie nadziei – ostrzegła ich – zwierzoduchy to rzadki dar

\- I właśnie dlatego to my je dostaniemy!

Gloria jedynie przewróciła oczami.

\- A ty Clay?

Brązowowłosy chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej, w przeciwieństwie do Roberta, Tsunami i Słonka.

\- Coś miłego…? – zaryzykował – Może z miękkim puchatym futerkiem. Ale w zasadzie to cokolwiek mi wystarczy. Byle było.

Za ich plecami rozległ się szczęk otwieranym drzwi.

\- Idziecie? – spytała opryskliwie członkini Zielonych Płaszczy, odpowiedzialna za szkolenie rekrutów. Wszyscy przezywali ją Pustułką, ze względu na jej zwierzoducha i wredną osobowość.

Clay przełknął ślinę i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Na ceremonii nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Ot, grupka jego rodzeństwa, matka Tsunami, szurnięty brat Glorii jak zwykle pomazany czymś na różowo.

No i matka Słonka, trzymająca bukłak z Nektarem Ninani.

Clay przyklęknął i wypił łyk cudownego napoju. Smakował jak najlepszy na świecie domowy gulasz.

\- …. -

Tsunami wzięła głęboki wdech. Ceremonia niedawno się skończyła i piątka przyjaciół znajdowała się teraz w sali szkoleniowej ze swoimi zwierzoduchami. Które były raczej zaskakujące. Z zazdrością w oczach piorunowała wzrokiem Clay'a i Glorię. Chłopak miał dość przyzwoitości by się zawstydzić. A ta wredota tylko szczerzyła się durnie i tryumfalnie.

\- Wymyśliliście już dla nich imiona? – spytała pogodnie Słonko. Jej jako jedynej nie udało się nic przyzwać. Nie wyglądała na zmartwioną tym faktem, zwłaszcza, ze niemal od razu zaprzyjaźniła się ze zwierzoduchem Roberta.

Gloria uśmiechnęła się chytrze i wyjątkowo irytująco, zdaniem Tsunami.

\- Skrytobójca – powiedziała patrząc z czułością na czarną panterę, leżącą nieopodal.

Tsunami prychnęła. Przynajmniej jej zwierzoduch, będzie miał fajniejsze imię.

\- Przybój – oznajmiła spoglądając z ukosa na piękną lazurowo niebieską rybę pływającą w pobliskim akwarium.

Glorii wyrwał się niestosowny i irytujący chichot.

\- A ty jak nazwałeś swojego tygrysa Clay?

\- Tygrysicę – poprawił Słonko Clay – no co, tygrysicę! – zaczerwienił się pod spojrzeniami swoich przyjaciół

\- To jak się ona nazywa?

\- Groźba

Spojrzenie tsunami powędrowało do pomarańczowego kota rozłożonego na nogach chłopaka jakby był małym, niegroźnym domowym zwierzątkiem.

Tygrysica otworzyła leniwie jedno oko o niezwykłym, błękitnym kolorze i rzuciła jej wyzywające spojrzenie. Wojowniczka odpowiedziała równie hardym.

\- Pasuje do niej – przyznała, nie łamiąc kontaktu wzrokowego z wielkim kotem

\- A jak nazywa się ta urocza kulka energii? – Słonko skierowała pytanie do Roberta, czochrając za uszami nieustannie podskakującego czarno-białego owczarka.

\- Profetka

Tsunami i Groźba przerwały pojedynek na spojrzenia, by rzucić okularnikowi równie niedowierzające spojrzenia

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Clay marszcząc czoło. Imiona Przyboju, Groźby i Skrytobójcy były raczej oczywiste i wyraźnie pasowały do zwierzoducha i jego ludzkiego towarzysza. Dlaczego Robert wykombinował takie wydumane, mistyczne imię wesołemu owczarkowi? Zresztą mistycyzm i fantazyjne nazwy nigdy nie należały do stylu Roberta, który zdecydowanie wolał rzeczy proste i praktyczne i nad wszelki mistycyzm przekładał wiarę w naukę.

Więc skąd Profetka?

\- N-no bo – zaczął wyjaśniać chłopiec, jąkając się odrobinę – to-to pies.

Tyle było oczywiste.

\- A-a jak wiemy psy pochodzą od wilków. Wielką Bestią wilkiem jest Briggan, a wszyscy znamy legendy o nim…

Puste nierozumiejące spojrzenia jego przyjaciół wyraźnie zaprzeczały temu stwierdzeniu.

Robert westchnął, poprawił okulary i podjął wyjaśnienia.

\- To jego nazywano Chodzącym w Snach, przypisywano mu, z resztą słusznie, moc przepowiedni i omenów. Po za tym psy to jedne z najinteligentniejszych stworzeń na ziemi, szczególnie jako zwierzoduchy. Ustępują wyłącznie krukom, z tego co czytałem.-odchrząknął nerwowo. – A zatem, dlatego Profetka – podsumował gwoli wyjaśnienia.

Jego przyjaciele powoli pokiwali głowami. Tak, takie nawiązania i rozumowanie wymagające wiedzy z różnorodnych dziedzin były o wiele bardziej w stylu Roberta.

\- ….. -

2 lata później.

Słonko obejrzała się za siebie i rzuciła szeroki uśmiech Clay'owi, który powoli kuśtykał w ich stronę pomiędzy kamieniami.

Rana była poważna i w zasadzie nigdy nie zagoiła się właściwie. Fakt, że jeszcze w ogóle żył, chłopak zawdzięczał swojemu zwierzoduchowi. Był to pierwszy raz kiedy Groźba przeszła w stan spoczynku. Zmieniając się w czarny, piekący tatuaż i wypalając jad żmii, zwierzoducha jednej kobiety z Nilo, która go ukąsiła.

Tak, w przeciągu ostatnich lat wiele się wydarzyło. Słonko była szczęśliwa, że było to już za nimi.

Clay nie był jedynym, którego obrażenia miały się nie zagoić.

Dziewczyna ścisnęła dłoń stojącego obok niej Roberta, który uśmiechnął się mniej więcej w jej kierunku pod bandażami zasłaniającymi jego oczy.

Jego druga dłoń spoczywała na grzbiecie Profetki, delikatnie muskając jej futro.

Wszyscy jej przyjaciele w czasie ostatnich lat zacieśnili więzi ze swoimi zwierzoduchami.

Profetka służyła Robertowi za przewodnika i rzadko kiedy przechodziła w stan spoczynku lub zostawiała go samego.

Skrytobójca częściej już słuchał się poleceń Glorii. Tworzyli razem doskonały zespół.

Groźba z drugiej strony stała się o wiele bardziej samodzielna i nie podążała już zawsze za rozkazami. Zaczęła mieć swoje pomysły.

Tsunami…. Cóż jej relacja z ,,kalmarowym łbem" nie zmieniła się zbytnio. Ale oni zawsze się dogadywali.

A co do przyszłości….


	2. Chapter 2: Wojownicy

**A/N Zapraszam do świata Wojowników, gdzie kocie Klany walczą międz****y sobą o terytorium i zwierzynę, a Klan Gwiazd zsyła przepowiednie! Wojownicy zostali napisani i należą do Erin Hunter, nie do mnie. Czytałam to dawno temu, więc drobne szczegóły mogą się nie zgadzać, ale jako, że to i tak pisane jest dla zabawy i nie jest przeznaczone do brania na poważnie, mam nadzieję, że tragedii nie będzie. **

**Miłego czytania!**

**Archie :)**

\- Walcz!

Łupkowa Łapa wydał miauknął z przerażeniem i odskoczył w bok, starając się trafić pazurami w ciemnorudy brzuch przeciwniczki. Pustułcze Skrzydło jedynie zasyczała z wściekłością i jednym celnym kopnięciem posłała go na stojącą w pobliżu skałę.

-Auć! Słuchaj, a może gdybyśmy spróbowali choć raz poćwiczyć bez tych wrzasków... - zaproponował Łupkowa Łapa, ale wojowniczka go nie słuchała. Jego mentorka, Pustułcze Skrzydło była chyba najzacieklejszym kotem na całym świecie. Po sesjach walki z nią, Łupkowa Łapa zawsze czuł się obolały i niewymownie zmęczony. Zwłaszcza, że praktycznie zawsze Pustułcze Skrzydło była nie w humorze.

Może to miało związek z tym, że za dużo od niego oczekiwała.

Łupkowa Łapa był największy i najsilniejszy z piątki uczniów, powinien też wobec tego najlepiej radzić sobie w walce. A nie radził. Zawsze zapominał wyuczonych ruchów i był raczej pacyfistą. W byciu wojownikiem znacznie bardziej lubił polowanie. A raczej jedzenie upolowanej zwierzyny. Był w tym mistrzem. To jest, mistrzem polowania... i jedzenia z resztą też. Ale, hej, koniec końców był największy!

\- Walcz! Przeturlaj się w lewo i posłuż pazurami!

Łupkowa Łapa spróbował podążyć za wskazówkami nauczycielki.

\- Które lewo to miało być, ty mysi móżdżku!?

Oczywiście, nie udało się i ciemnoruda kotka przyciskała go teraz do skały, wbijając pazury w jego długie, brązowe futro.

Łupkowa Łapa zacisnął oczy szykując się na ból. O dziwo, zamiast tego usłyszał bolesny wrzask Pustułczego Skrzydła. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy.

Za jego mentorką stała Tsunamia Łapa, zatopiwszy zęby w jej ogonie.

\- Przestań się znęcać nad Łupkową Łapą, albo znowu cię ugryzę – zagroziła szara uczennica.

\- I tak na dzisiaj już skończyliśmy – zasyczała Pustułcze Skrzydło, dumnie wymaszerowując z jaskini.

\- Jutro będzie dla ciebie wyjątkowo wredna na treningu – ostrzegł przyjaciółkę Łupkowa Łapa.

\- Pustułcze Skrzydło? Wredna? Niemożliwe, to tak do niej niepodobne! – Tsunamia Łapa przewróciła oczami

\- Chodź, Barchani Pazur powiedział, że mamy się spotkać w jaskini ze źródełkiem. Reszta już czeka.

Łupkowa Łapa podniósł się i kulejąc powlókł się za Tsunamią Łapą.

Szara kotka była jedyną z uczniów, która dorównywała umiejętnościami Pustułczemu Skrzydłu. Łupkowa Łapa szczerze współczuł każdemu, kto by stanął z nią do walki.

W jaskini czekała już pozostała trójka. Słoneczna Łapa, mała, urocza kotka o złotym futrze, Gwiezdny Lot, który jako jedyny z ich piątki trenował by zostać medykiem i Glorię.

To ich pięcioro miało zakończyć nienaturalny rozlew krwi pomiędzy sześcioma klanami. Od czasu kiedy w jednej niefortunnej bitwie w wypadku zginęli na raz Oazowa Gwiazda, przywódczyni Klanu Piasku i jej zastępca, w ich klanie zapanował chaos. Nie było komu przewodzić. W ten sposób w walkę o władzę zostały wciągnięte wszystkie klany. Po stronie Pożogowego Pazura, najsilniejszej i najstarszej wojowniczki Klanu Piasku stanęły Klan Nieba, zajmujący wysokogórskie tereny i Klan Błot, żyjący na bagnach w pobliżu licznych rzek. Żagwiowy Ogon została poparta przez Koralową Gwiazdę, przywódczynię Klanu Morza, kotów mieszkających na plażach przy zatoce. Natomiast Iskrowe Serce, trzecia wojowniczka ubiegająca się o tytuł Gwiazdy, sojuszników znalazła w Klanie Lodu, jak i w większości członków swojego klanu.

Neutralne pozostały kociaki dwunogów, których to nic nie obchodziło, zresztą i tak byłyby nieprzydatne w walce. No i mistyczny Klan Nocy.

Krążyły różne plotki o Klanie Nocy. Miał on być szczególnie obdarowany przez Klan Gwiazdy. Podobno każdy członek tego klanu miał mieć moce czytania w myślach i przepowiedni, dzięki ich specjalnemu połączeniu z kocimi przodkami.

Nikt nie wiedział gdzie Klan Nocy mieszka, ani kto mu przewodzi. Nikt nie widział żadnego wojownika nocy od dawna. Ostatnia interwencja tego klanu polegała na przysłaniu jednego ze swoich największych proroków, Wieszczącookiego, który wygłosił przepowiednię Klanu Gwiazdy o tym jak pięć kotów, z Klanu Nieba, Klanu Morza, Klanu Nocy, Klanu Błot i Klanu Piasku, urodzonych w czasie pełni, zakończy rozgrywające się w lasach walki.

Grupa kotów z różnych klanów, zmęczona ciągłymi walkami, zawiązała swój własny ,,klan" nazywając go ,,Klanem Pokoju".

Wykradli właściwe kocięta klanom i wybrali pięciu wojowników, by im mentorowali. Niestety, nic nie poszło zgodnie z ich planem. Aszowe Serce, dzielna wojowniczka Klanu Błot, dostarczyła zgodnie z planem Łupkowe Kocię, ale zmarła wkrótce po tym, z powodu ran odniesionych w walce z wojownikami Pardwowej Gwiazdy. Hvitrowy Kieł z Klanu Lodu miał jeszcze mniej szczęścia niż Aszowe Serce. Został zabity razem z kocięciem Klanu Nieba przez Pożogowego Pazura, w trakcie ucieczki. To pozostawiało troje opiekunów: Pustułcze Skrzydło, ciemnorudą, waleczną wojowniczkę Klanu Nieba, Barchaniego Pazura, kalekiego, poznaczonego bliznami kocura o jasnym, szorstkim futrze z Klanu Piasku i Płetwią Stopę, medyka Klanu Morza, o białym futrze nakrapianym szarymi łatami oraz cztery kocięta: Łupkowe Kocię, Tsunamie Kocię, Gwiezdne Kocię i Słoneczne Kocię. Aby wypełnić brakujące piąte miejsce w przepowiedni Klanu Nocy, Płetwia Stopa wykradł Glorię dwunogom.

To było kilka księżyców temu.

Teraz Łupkowa Łapa i jego przyjaciele, trenowali by zostać wojownikami i wypełnić przepowiednię.

Najmłodsza Słoneczna Łapa była kochana. Choć ewidentnie było z nią coś nie tak, jako, że koty z Klanu Piasku powinny mieć jasne, krótkie, często szorstkie futro, przystosowane do maskowania się na pustyni, ciemne oczy i duże uszy. Był to najbardziej wytrzymały z wszystkich klanów.

Słoneczna Łapa była tym czasem małą, złotowłosą puchatą kotką o dużych zielonych oczach i uszach przeciętnej wielkości. Jednak jej optymistyczna osobowość i naiwność zjednały jej sobie nawet trójkę mentorów.

Gwiezdny Lot pochodził z Klanu Nocy, powinien więc mieć jakieś moce. Nie miał. Zdaje się, że on jeden się tym przejmował. Wojownicy i tak zachowywali się wobec niego ostrożnie, jakby Klan Nocy miał nagle wyrosnąć spod ziemi ich ukarać. Zupełnie nie umiał walczyć, ale nadrabiał to w zupełności znajomością ziół, jagód, porostów i wszelkich innych roślin jakie tylko można znaleźć. Jako, że ukrywali się w podziemnej jaskini, nauka była utrudniona, ale Płetwia Stopa, mentor Gwiezdnego Lotu, zawsze starał się przynosić świeże okazy z wypraw na zewnątrz, którymi kotek był zafascynowany.

Gwiezdny Lot był czarnym, chudym kotkiem o długim ogonie i krótkim futerku. Wiecznie czymś zmartwiony, albo wymądrzający się. Łupkowa Łapa wątpił czy istnieje w ogóle jakiś kot, który by wiedział więcej niż Gwiezdny Lot. Zdanie to podzielali wszyscy uczniowie z wyjątkiem Gwiezdnego Lotu.

Trzecią w kolejności starszeństwa była Gloria, kotek dwunogów. Zdaniem Łupkowej Łapy w ogóle nie było tego po niej widać. To jest, po jej zachowaniu. W zasadzie jej wygląd aż wołał: ,,Jestem najpiękniejszym domowym kotkiem na świecie!". I była to prawda. Na jej białym, długim futrze kładły się artystycznie plamy rudego, złotego i szarego koloru, współgrając ze sobą doskonale. Jej oczy miały ten specyficzny odcień, który zmieniał kolor w zależności od światła będąc zielenią, błękitem, czernią bądź pochmurną szarością.

I na tym podobieństwa z domowymi, leniwymi kotkami się kończyły. Gloria walczyła doskonale, była odważna i sarkastyczna. Oprócz tego potrafiła podejść każdego i złapać nawet najbardziej czujną zwierzynę. Nie zasługiwała na pogardliwe traktowanie ze strony starszych wojowników.

Kolejna była Tsunamia Łapa. Ambitna, widziała w sobie zarówno kocię przeznaczenia, kończące rozlew krwi, jak i Tsunamią Gwiazdę, przywódczynię Klanu Morza, skąd pochodziła. Miała szare, miękkie futro i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Potrafiłaby pokonać w walce każdego. Jak każdy kot z Klanu Morza doskonale pływała i widziała w ciemnościach. Przepadała za rybami, ku zgrozie i obrzydzeniu pozostałych uczniów. Płetwia Stopa mówił, że to również cecha wojowników Morza.

No i on, Łupkowa Łapa, duży, brązowy kot o bursztynowych oczach, którego jedynym talentem jest jedzenie.

Niech sobie różni mówią co chcą. Zdaniem Łupkowej Łapy, jeżeli będą trzymać się razem zakończą walki szybciej niż uciekający zając. No bo w końcu, mają doskonałego wojownika, najbardziej kochaną kuleczkę pozytywnej energii, cichego szpiega, medyka, który wie wszystko i jego, Łupkową Łapę, by ich bronić.

Co może pójść nie tak?


End file.
